Can Dreams Be More Than Just Dreams
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a story involving the characters from Passions. This focus manily on ET- it's is complete and there is a sequeal called Child of Love
1. Chapter 1

Can Dreams Be More than Just Dreams

By: Christen Hays

Email you comments to: witchways@netscape.net

            Theresa walked into the room and sat down on Ethan's bed. She was in a black dress that was low cut and had a slit up one side.  I had never seen her look so hot before, Ethan thought to himself. She then lay down on his bed and went to sleep. Ethan walked into his room surprised to see her, lying there. "Just kiss her, Ethan, It's not that hard." His heart told him. He quickly obeyed and went down to kiss her on the lips. She woke up and kept kissing him. But as he went to lay down on the bed with her. Gwen walked in, "Ethan what are you doing!" he didn't know what to say. She repeated his name numerous times, "Ethan! Ethan!.."*** He was jolted out of his dream to see his mother staring at him. "Mother, what are you doing in my room?" "Well I was coming to tell you that you almost missed your meeting with Gwen. But as I can tell your were busy in a very good dream. It was about Gwen. Right?" He couldn't possibly tell his mother that it was Theresa that he was dreaming about. "Yes mother it was Gwen." He looked at her and she smiled. "I can't wait for you and Gwen to get married. She is so perfect for you." "Yes, mother I know. Look I'm going to get dress and I'll see you down stairs." "Ok, Ethan." She walked out the door. All Ethan could do was lay there in his bed. I was about to get married to Gwen in two weeks and here I'm dreaming about someone else. He tired to brush it off and quickly got dressed and went down stairs.

Whitney quickly jolted Theresa from her wonderful dream about Ethan.  "What do you want, Whitney?" Theresa mumbled, wanting to get back to her dream. "I was coming to wake you up so you weren't late for work. Because last time I checked Mrs. Crane doesn't like for you to be late." "But Whitney I was having this good dream." "If involves Ethan Crane then I don't want to hear it." "Whitney, if I can't tell you then who can it tell." "Ok, Theresa, you can tell me while you are getting ready." "Good." She got out of bed and started to get dressed, "It started out I was in this black dress, which had a split up to my hip and a low cut top that Luis defiantly wouldn't have approved. I went into to Ethan's room and sat on his bed. I then lay down and went to sleep. The next thing I knew I woke up and Ethan was kissing me but before he could go any further, Gwen walked in and started screaming at him. And then you woke me up." Whiney looked at her. "Well at least your dreams finally are reasonable. Your brain was probably reminding you that Gwen was coming back today." Theresa looked at her and frowned, "Well you sure no how to ruin a girl's day." "Sorry, Theresa but it's true. You knew she was going to come back." Theresa sat down on her bed. "I know but I just kept wishing she won't."  "Sorry, but you do have to go to work and see her." "I know." She got up and grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

As I came down from my room I saw all my family rushing to get ready for my wedding. My mom and dad had flown in everyone for this occasion. It was in their opinion "the wedding on the millennium".  It was a big deal for me too but not that big. I then looked on the couch and there was Theresa, she looked so sexy. She saw me and came over and kissed me. "Ethan, I'm so happy to see you. I missed you." I couldn't believe Theresa had just kissed me. I was about to start yelling at her when she looked at the door and I turned around too and saw Theresa walking in the door. I turned back at the person who had just kissed me and I saw Gwen. My mind had been playing tricks on me and I had no clue why. We both walked over to her. "Hey, Theresa," I said. "Hey Ethan. Oh Gwen you're back." "Yeah. And I'm sure glad to be back. I missed my fiancée too much."  She then kissed me. It looked like it had hurt Theresa but I couldn't really tell. "Gwen, me and Theresa still have some plans to work out about the wedding so…." "Say no more, honey. I've got to go meet my mom any way." She kissed me again and said bye to Theresa.  "So Ethan now that Gwen's left. Let's go up to your room and have a little fun." I looked at her in shock. "Theresa what did you say?" She looked at me and said, "What Ethan? I just asked if you wanted to go up to your room and work on the wedding plans. What did you think I said?"  I didn't want her to know what I had thought I heard. She would think I was insane. " I'm sorry I haven't got a lot of sleep.  Sure let's go up to my room." We walked up to my room. On the way one of the ladies who were working here came up to us and said, "So you must be the married couple to be. You defiantly look perfect together." I started to laugh and so did Theresa. "I'm sorry ma, you must be confused but he's the groom-to-be and I'm just a friend."  But for some reason in my heart, I wished that she was more than that and I didn't know why.  She quickly apologized and we walked up to my room. When we got up there I decided to ask her something, "So Theresa we've talked about what Gwen and I are wearing but not what you are wearing." She turned away, "I don't exactly have the money to buy anything nice and I didn't know I was invited." "Of course you are. And if money is the problem then, my mom was talking about this fashion show that is going on in town. Maybe you, Whitney, Chad and me could go and what ever you and Whitney see, you can have. It'll be my gift to you for what you've done for Gwen and me. So what do you say is a date?"  "Yes but I'll have to check it out with Whitney." I was so excited and I didn't know why.  

~end of chapter1~


	2. Can Dreams Be More Than Just Dreams 2

~Chapter 2~

Theresa had called and said that Whitney and Chad decided to come.  So I checked with Gwen, she said it was fine. So two days later, I was getting dressed to go out with Theresa Lopiz-Fitgerald. I was so nerves that it took me an hour just to decide what tie to wear.  I hadn't had any dreams about her, which in a way was good, because I didn't want Gwen to hear me say her name in my sleep. She would definitely loose it which now that I think about it that won't be that bad. As soon as I was ready I got in my car and went to pick up Theresa.

I was so happy to be going out with Ethan that I couldn't decide what to wear. I was actually going out on a date with Ethan Crane. I just couldn't believe it. I finally found the dress I was going to wear, it looked like the one from that dream, expect for the fact that my brother would approve of it.  When I walked out of my room and in to the kitchen and I heard a knock at the door. Luis went to go answer it. "Crane, what are you doing here?" I looked and it was Ethan. "Actually, Luis's he's here to take me to a fashion show."  He started to laugh. "What's so funny Luis?" I asked. "You actually think I'm going to let you go out with him? And in that?" "Oh come on Luis, I mean it's not like I'm going to end up in jail like you did." That looked like it made him mad. Ethan started to laugh. "Is that supposed to be funny, Theresa? Cause I don't think it is." I walked over to him. "Sorry, but really if I don't go to this then we'll have to pay for a new dress for me to go to the wedding." Then Luis got really mad, "Who said you're going to the wedding!" "Luis, can't we talk about this after we get back. We're going to be late if we don't leave now." He seemed to relax. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the check and whispered, "I'll be careful and I want do anything that you won't do." I started to walk away.   We got outside, Ethan said, "Theresa you look very beautiful. I bet every guy will defitally be jealous."   This made me blush and I think he noticed it. We got in the car and head for the fashion show.  Then "I can love you like that" and I looked at Ethan wishing that he could know how much I love him.  

I looked over at Theresa. She looked so pretty. I commented that I loved this song and she said, "Me too it says everything that I want to say. Ethan why don't you stop the car because you know you want me so take me." I slammed on the brakes and stared at Theresa. "Theresa, what did you just say?" 

I looked at Ethan as he asked me that he looked like he was sweating bullets.  "I said I loved this song too. It says want I wish the guy I love would say to me.  Ethan, are you ok you don't look so good?"

I can't believe it was happening again. I started driving again because we were almost there.  "Theresa, I'm fine but thanks for caring." I wiped my head. When we got to the place, I quickly got out and opened Theresa's door. She told me thank you. When I walked into the door with her on my arm I couldn't help but want to kiss her. She then whispered, "Kiss me, Ethan." I looked at her with my eyes wide up. She looked at me, "What? All I said is that this is our seat." I told her it was nothing and we sat down. 

Whitney and Chad got there right before the show started. They showed so many pretty dress that I couldn't decided which one. If it weren't for Ethan telling me which one he thought would look pretty on me then I probably never would have decided which one. It was gorgeous; it was a light blue dress that went down to my feet. It has a slit up all the way to my hip and was cut down as far as it could go with out showing too much. It glistened when I moved. Ethan said he couldn't wait to see me in it. I blushed. Whitney dress was a light pick dress. It looked a little like mine except it had sleeves. We both thanked Ethan for buying the dresses. When Ethan looked at his watch, he realized it was eleven. I freaked I was late, and Luis was going to kill me. Whitney remarked that her dad was going to kill her too. So Ethan and Chad decided to take us home, fast. When we got to my house, Ethan walked me to the door. He was such a gentlemen. I thought he was going to kiss me so I went in for a kiss but he pulled away and instead said goodnight. As I watched him drive out sight, I couldn't help but whisper, "I love you, Ethan Crane." 

~End to chp.2~


	3. Can Dreams Be More Than Just Dreams 3

~Chapter 3~

I woke up and realized I was late, I was supposed to meet Ethan like an hour ago. I quickly got up and got dressed. When I was finally ready, I opened the door to my bedroom, and saw Ethan standing there. "Ethan, what are you doing here?" "I came over to see if you were sick or something but you seem fine. So you just thought you would blow me off?" He looked at me with a smile on his face. "No I…." "Theresa, I was joking. I slept late to. Since, we were out so late last night I kind of slept in too." I smiled at him. He held out his arm, "So are you ready to go?" I took his arm. "Of course, I am." Then we walked out of my room and to his house.

 We had been working for the last house or two on my wedding. I was getting very tired. I looked at Theresa; "You ready for a break?" She looked at me and smiled. "I thought you would never ask." She got up and walked over to my CD player and put in a CD. She walked over to me. "Would you like to dance?" I almost laughed. "Of course." I got up and we danced. I had never loved dancing with someone so much. I felt like I was holding someone very special in my arms.

~End of Chapter 3~ 


	4. Can Dreams Be More Than Just Dreams 4

~Chapter 4~

Ethan and I had been working very close for the last week over the wedding. We were getting so close that I was even thinking about telling him I loved him. It was going to do it tonight at the wharf. We were supposed to meet there to work on the plans. I had already picked out my dress, the exact spot of where I was going to tell him and how I was going to do it. I was so nervous that I practiced saying it to him in the bathroom mirror. It was about time for me to meet him so I grabbed my purse and got ready to tell Ethan Crane that I loved him. 

As I arrived at the wharf, I saw Theresa standing there looking out at the water. She looked beautiful. I walked over to her. "What are you looking at?" She turned around, "The beautiful view." I looked out there and then I realized she was right I had never noticed it before but it was. "Ethan I have something to tell you something very important." "OK, you can tell me." "Ethan, I love you." I just stood there and didn't say a thing. At first I thought this was a dream, but it wasn't because I felt her hand on mine and I knew it was real. "Theresa, I…" "Ethan you don't have to say a think at least not now. Later, you can tell me." She looked at me and I thought she was going to kiss me but she didn't she walked away. And I just let her.

~End of Chapter 4~ 


	5. Can Dreams Be More Than Just Dreams 5

~Chapter 5~

I walked into my room in a daze. My mind had been playing tricks on me and all I wanted so was close my eyes and not have any dreams but I knew I would especially now that Theresa had told me she loved me. It was hard for me to comprehend but she had. As I closed my eyes and went off in to dreamland the first thing that came to mind was her.

As I got home after talking to Ethan, I was on cloud nine. Even though he hadn't told me he loved me. I still thought he did. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I closed my eyes and went to sleep and the first thing that came to mind was him.

~Their dream~

Ethan walked into her room with a certainty that he was supposed to be there.  He saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed with a smile on her face. He wanted to walk over and kiss that face. So he walked over to her and whispered, "Theresa, my love, please wake up." She lifted her head and smiled at him. "You came?" "Where else was I going to go?" She then got up and walked over to him. "Why are you here?" "Because I had to tell you I love you too." She barely smiled. "I knew it." "You did huh?" "Yes…"

Then he leaned in and kissed her passionately.  They fell down on her bed and then the door opened they both looked up and there was Luis. He quickly reminded her that he had Gwen. She looked at him and asked, "You still are with her aren't you?" He didn't have to say a word. She knew the answer. She quickly got up and followed Luis out of the door, leaving Ethan speechless. 

They both woke up out of breath. Theresa was just started crying while Ethan laid his head back on his pillow and looked over at a picture of him and Gwen and threw it down on the floor, breaking the glass.

~End of Chapter 5~


	6. Can Dreams Be More Than Just Dreams 6

~Chapter 6~

As I got ready the next morning with little sleep. I looked over at the calendar. It was the day before Ethan and Gwen's wedding. This was my last chance to get him back. I got dressed as nice as I could and headed out the door hoping destiny was on my side.

As I got out of bed, I looked at my hand and I realized that I had some cuts on my hands from the broken glass.  I looked over at my calendar and realized that this was my last day as a free man. I got out of bed and quickly got dressed. I knew I wouldn't see Gwen today and they made me very happy. I walked down stairs and saw Pilar. She smiled at me.  "Ethan, you are probably very a happy your wedding's tomorrow."

"Yes Pilar, I'm very happy." I could never tell her it was because of her daughter.  After I said that she excused her self and went upstairs and I walked out the door and took a walk around the grounds.  I ran into Theresa on the way. She walked over to me kissed me. I kissed her back. Then she pulled away. "I can't wait till tomorrow. It's the day I become Mrs. Theresa Lopiz-Fitgerald Crane." I backed away. "Theresa, no tomorrow's Gwen and mine weddings day." She didn't even flinch. I heard someone coming up behind me so I turned around and I saw Theresa walking up. "Ethan, did I just hear my name?" "No, you didn't. You must be hearing things." "Yes, I must. So are you ready to get married tomorrow?" I didn't know what to answer my mind said to say yes but my heart and my dreams wanted me to say something differently. I listened to my heart. "No, not really. Theresa, do you think you could help me?" I knew that I needed to see if I loved her.  And there was only one way to do that. And even though Gwen would kill me I just had to.  "Of course." "Good, can you meet me in my room in about an hour?"  She nodded her hands and then we parted ways. 

~End of Chapter 6~


	7. Can Dreams Be More Than Just Dreams 7

~Chapter 7~

It was in Ethan's room waiting for him to come. I had no clue what he wanted. I hoped it was good news. I looked around his room and noticed that the picture of Ethan and Gwen wasn't there. I wondered why that was. I hoped he threw it away. I was so impatient that I even felt like going and finding him myself but there was always the chance that he was late because he was trying to think of a romantic way to tell me he loves me. I sat down on his bed and waited.

As I paced out side of my bedroom, I just kept getting more nervous the more I did it. I was ready to go in. I knew if I didn't go now I would never go.  I opened the door and saw Theresa sitting on my bed. I walked over to her kissed her as passionately as I could just like in all my dreams.  She didn't hold back. I loved ever second of it. I saw her look over at my calendar and then pull away. "What's wrong, Theresa?" "You didn't tell me you loved me! You just kissed me and you're going to marry Gwen still aren't you?" I was speechless I didn't know what to. I hadn't thought about what I would say if I actually turned out the have feelings for her.  "You are aren't you! I can't believe it. You jerk! You come in here and kiss me but you can still marry her!" Then she slapped me, right as my mother was walking in.  Theresa didn't say anything she just ran out of my room crying. "Ethan?" My mother asked. "Mother, can you just leave?" She looked at my now red face and back at the door where Theresa had ran out of. And she said she would. When she had left the room, I cursed myself for ever meeting her. 

~End of Chapter 7~


	8. Can Dreams Be More Than Just Dreams 8

~Chapter 8~

As I was getting ready for my wedding I was so nervous. I kept thinking I was going to dream about Theresa the whole time that I even had trouble tying my tie. When the door opened and my mother walked in I thought she was going to say something about what she saw happen with Theresa but she didn't. "Ethan, you look so handsome. Just like you father." She walked over to me and tied my tie. "I still can't believe how much you've grown up. It fells like just yesterday you were a little boy. But you're all grown up and getting married. Ethan are you ready to commit you whole life to Gwen?" I stood up. "Mother, why would you think not?" "Because of what I saw with Theresa. Ethan if you marrying her just because you think you have to. You don't. A marriage with out love isn't a marriage out all. Believe me you'll regret it your whole life." "Mom, what ever you thought you saw. You didn't. I love Gwen and I'm going to marry her. And I would like to know that you're for the marriage." "I am. How could I not be." Then she walked over and kissed me on the check. "I hope you do what your heart says. Please promise me you will?" "I promise you I will." "Good, then I'll see you after the wedding." Then she walked out the door.

As I waited for them to play the wedding march, I kept thinking about what happened with Theresa the night before. I looked over at her sitting with her mother and brothers. I smiled at her and she turned away. Luis glared at me. Miguel took out a tissue and handed it to her. She had started to cry. I almost wanted to scream up to the heavens and ask what had she done that caused her to be hurt so badly. And then I knew she had decided to love me and that alone was the worst thing she could ever have done. Right then the wedding march started. I looked up and there was Gwen walking down the aisle with her father. I smiled at her.  The priest started, "We are all gathered her today to join Gwen and Ethan in the sacrament of Holy Matrimony. If there is anyone among us who has any reason they should not get married speak now or forever hold you peace." I looked over at Theresa and she didn't say anything.  "Now can we have the rings?" my best man handed me the rings. "Ethan please repeat after me…"

 I looked over Gwen's shoulder and saw Theresa and couldn't help but drop the ring and go over to her. She was still crying. So I took my handkerchief out and gave it to her. "Theresa, can you please stop crying? I hate seeing the only women I love crying." She looked up into my eyes. "Do you mean it, Ethan? I'm I really the only women you love?" "Of course, and you always have been. Will you join me?" "Will I join you how?" "Will join me on the altar soon. Because Theresa Lopiz-Fitgerald, I want to marry you. Will you marry me?" I was down on my knee and I had the ring that I had been saving every since I first meet her. It was a ring that my heart had picked out when I first saw her and at that time I didn't know who it was for I was wondering why I was picking it out. But I knew now. "Of course, I'll marry you." I took the ring out and put it on her finger. Then she spook up and said something that I was ready to deal with. "But what about Gwen?" I turned around and looked at a furious Gwen. "Gwen…" "How could you!" she walked over to Theresa. "You little gold digger! You've been after him all this time! And I trusted you! You are nothing but a slut!" then she slapped her.  I was so shocked. I had never seen her like this. "Gwen, don't. It wasn't her fault. She didn't cause me to fall in love with her. So if you're going to be mad at some one be mad at me." She turned around and glared at me. "I can't believe I spent all my time with you idiotic family and your petty needs just to marry you and I don't even get to. I should at least get part of the money! I did work really hard to get it." "What! You were going to marry me just because of my money!" "Yes, what other reason would I have for marrying you?" "None, and so don't expect me to feel sorry for. I have someone to love and I hope that you find someone. But leave and don't ever come back. Because my idiotic family and I don't ever want to see you again." Then she screamed. "Ethan Crane, you weren't worth it!" And you stumped out the church with her mother following her saying, "Gwen, you screwed up again. Couldn't you see what Theresa was going."   

            Then I went back over to Theresa. "Are you ok? I'm sorry she slapped you. It's all my fault." "No, I'm fine but let's leave this place. I want to go and spend time with just you." I smiled at her. "There is just one more thing I have to do before we leave." "And what's that?" "This." Then I kissed her.  

The next morning when I woke up next to her, all I could do was smile. For the first night in a long time, I didn't have any dreams. I knew that that was a sign that I didn't have to dream anymore because everything I ever wanted I had. When she woke up, she turned to me. "What are you smiling about?" "I'm smiling about being with you. I'm so glad you're in my life. I'm so glad you always have been. And I can't wait to marry you." She smiled back at me. "I'm glad for all those things too. I've been waiting to be with you all my life. And I just can't believe I finally have you." "Well believe it because I'm here and I'm not planning on ever leaving." "Good because I don't ever want you to." Then we kissed. Now I couldn't wait to get married. 

~End of Chapter 8~


	9. Can Dreams Be More Than Just Dreams 9

~Chapter 9~

As I was getting ready to get married, I wasn't nervous at all. When my mother came in talk to me I was gleaming. "Theresa you look beautiful. Ethan is so lucky to have you. Even though I'm happy for you, I just can't believe you're not going to be at home every night in your bed. I feel like I'm losing my little girl." "Oh, mama, you not losing me. I'll always be your little girl and hey you're even gaining another son." "Theresa, you are leaving but I know you will always be my little girl and your right I'm gaining the son I've always had." I smiled. "You really have always loved Ethan like a son haven't you. Well at least Ethan isn't getting the horrible mother-in-law. He's getting one who loves him. But mama can you please not cry. I want you to be very happy." "I am Theresa. I'm very happy." She then hugged me. "Luis is waiting outside for you. He's very nervous. I think he'll miss you a lot when you leave." "No, he won't he'll be glad he doesn't have to watch over me any more." "Theresa, you don't know Luis at all. Look I'm going to go sit down and you go and talk to Luis."  

After my mother left the room, I walked out to where my brother was. He turned around and looked at me and smiled, "Theresa you look beautiful." He looked like he was about to cry. "Luis are you all right?" "Oh, I'm fine. I can't believe you're actually marring Ethan Crane. Haven't you learned anything from living with me?" I smiled. I didn't know how to tell him that I learned a lot from him. "Luis, I learned more things from you that I'll sure I'll ever learn from anyone in my life." "What? Very funny Theresa." "I'm not joking. When you took over Dad's role in the house and started being my father. You taught me about responsibility. The way that you cared so much about what I did even thought you showed very loudly helped me to show how to love my family.  Another thing I learned is hope to love a Crane." He looked at me and laughed. "When did I teach you that?" "Every time you were with Sheridan. I know you never will admit but you love her." He smiled. "Just because you love a Crane doesn't mean I do." "Like I said you'll never admit it. I would at least think after living me with I would have taught you how to admit your feelings. " "Theresa, I can't admit feelings I don't have." "Oh Luis, I'm going to miss how stubborn you are." "You'll still see me, Theresa and I'll always be stubborn." I laughed. "But it won't be the same. I'll be living in the mansion and you'll be in the house." "But you can still visit. You can come over when ever you want." "And you can too." He laughed again. "I wouldn't be in the Crane house under any circumstance." I laughed and then I hugged him. He hugged me back. "Luis, you the best big brother/father a girl could ever have." "And Theresa you're the best little sister a guy could ever have."

 I think we both would have started crying if the "Here Comes the Bride" won't have started to play. "You ready?" Luis asked. "Of course I've been waiting for this my whole life." "Ok." Then he started to walk me down the aisle. As we were walking I couldn't help but worry and I didn't know why. I brushed it off and kept walking when, I heard a gunshot. Then it hit me. I fell to the floor I had never felt this much pain in my life.  The bullet went right into my heart. I was bleeding everywhere's. Luis and Ethan were next to me. I heard Luis yell to Sam to chase the guy. My head was now in Ethan's lap.  He was looking at me. "Theresa, don't leave you can't I love you too much." I knew in my heart that all I wanted was to have him love me but before I was to leave I wanted to be Mrs. Theresa Lopiz-Fitgerald Crane. I whispered to him. "Marry me." Miguel heard me and went and got the priest. He came over. He was nerve's and not sure about doing this. But Miguel looked him in the eye. "Marry her now! She's dying her can't you see that! The least you could do is grant her last wish." I had never seem Miguel lose his temper before. "Ok, Ladies and gentlemen, we are gather here to day to unite Ethan Crane and Theresa Lopiz-Fitgerald in hold matrimony. If there is anyone among us who…" I whispered. "Can you just skip that part." "Ok, do you Ethan Crane take Theresa Lopiz-Fitgerald to be your lawfully wedded wife to…" "I do." He looked deep and my eyes.  Then priest turned to me. "And do you Theresa Lopiz-Fitgerald take Ethan Crane to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I took all I had to say I do. Then Chad handed Ethan the ring; he slipped it on my finger saying, "Theresa, you're the girl I always wanted and I love you with a love, I never had before." Then Whitney gave me my ring. I slipped it on his finger and tried to say I love him and that I always will but I didn't have enough energy to say it. Then Ethan kissed me and everything went black.

~End of Chapter 9~


	10. Can Dreams Be More Than Just Dreams 10

I was pacing in the waiting room waiting to hear about Theresa's condition. I still couldn't believe she was shot and at our wedding. I looked at everyone sitting in the waiting room waiting with me. Pilar was crying and my mother was comforting her but I could tell my mother had been crying. Miguel was crying and Kay was trying to calm him down. Luis was on the phone with Sam trying to find out who the guy was and Sheridan was sitting next to him. My father and grandfather seem to be having a very serious discussion actually they seemed worried. I finally decided to sit down as I did Whitney came over to me and sat down and Chad was following her. She had been crying. "Ethan, you know she going to be alright don't you?" I tried to say yes but I couldn't because I didn't believe it. I wanted to but I couldn't. "Whitney, do you believe she'll be all right?" She tried not to start crying again. "Ethan, she just has to be. I know she just has to be. Her and the…" "Her and the what?" She started crying again and then Chad told me. "Ethan, she's pregnant that night after yall slept together she got pregnant. She was going to tell tonight." I turned away because I knew I was going to cry. Then in walked Doctor Russell. "Ethan?" I got up and walked over to her. "She's not good and she keeps losing more and more blood. Ethan did you know she's was pregnant." I nodded my head. I asked her. "Is there a chase the baby could live?" "The only way the baby could survive was is if we keep Theresa on life support until the baby comes to term." I looked at her in shock. I couldn't believe that Theresa was going to die. "I'm sorry Ethan but we've done all we can." I started to cry. I just couldn't accept the fact that I was going to lose my only love. I started to try to speak to Dr. Russell. "Theresa, can't really be leaving me. Can she. I just can't stand to lose her." I really was losing it. I broke down into fits of crying. My mother came over to me. "Ethan, it's going to be ok. Honey, it will." She was trying to calm me down but nothing would work because I knew I had lost my only love.  
  
~the end~  
  
STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT STORY CALLED CHILD OF LOVE  
  
Here's a preview  
  
Ethan was siting on a couch when his daughter came running in. "Gabriela Bennet-Crane!' She stopped running. Ethan got up and walked over to his daughter who was covered in mud from head to toe. "Gabi, didn't I tell not to not get dirty because we were having a family meal and not to run in the mansion?" She stood there for a moment. "I'm so sorry, dad. I completely forgot all about the meal. I was having to much fun." "Just tell me if I'm going to have a call from either one of your aunts or uncle?" She smiled. "Gabi! Did you have to get your cousins involved in this? Don't answer that. I know what you're going to say. Now go up to your room and get dressed before your family arrived. And don't track any dirt." She started to laugh. "Don't worry they will be a little late any ways they have to clean up there kids too." "Go!" She started to run up the stairs laughing. Ethan sat back down on the couch and sighed. He thought to himself. "Theresa you would defiantly love the way your daughter turned out." 


End file.
